coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7781 (16th January 2012)
Plot Refusing to betray her daughter, Deirdre's adamant that she doesn't know what Becky's talking about and quickly escapes back into the Rovers. With Anna away, Faye does her best to play Owen up; refusing to eat the meal he's cooked and lying about her homework. Steve celebrates his stag night at the bistro with Ken, Peter and Karl. Over dinner, Paul tells Eileen that Lesley's carer is moving away. Eileen's depressed knowing this'll mean he's less time to see her. Tina picks up the last of her things from No.9 and despite Tommy's protestations, tells Tyrone that he's making a huge mistake with Kirsty and leaves. Kirsty's glad to see the back of her. Dev's unimpressed to find Sunita working behind the Rovers bar. He tries to persuade her to come home but Sunita ignores him. Danny breaks the news to Becky that the hotel chain he works for is moving him to Barbados. Becky's gutted. Emily shocks the hens when she tells them how she once married a bigamist. Rita and Gail call to see Sally and try to warn her off Frank. Sally's annoyed and sends them packing. Owen discovers creosote on Faye's jumper and confronts her about the dead fish. Faye confirms she was responsible and Owen loses his rag and slaps her hard. Danny recognises Tracy and tells Becky how she collapsed at the hotel and had to be rushed to hospital the night they had their business meeting. Becky realises that Tracy had already had a miscarriage when she fell down the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth - Lisa George *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Vito's Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky is devastated when Danny reveals he is moving to Barbados; Owen hits Faye after she admits responsbility for the dead fish; and Rita and Gail try to warn Sally off Frank. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,630,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes